


Last of their Kind

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Sirens, Smut, semi-happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: All sailors have heard the legend of the greek Sirens and Edward Kenway wants to know if the legends could be true





	Last of their Kind

The closer the Jackdaw got to the island, the quieter and more nervous the crew became. Though on sight, the island looked like a lush paradise, with, filled with trees and wild plants, what was believed to be inhabiting the island made the imaginations of the crew run rampant, made them ever so fearful. They may have all been experience sailors, having done and seen more than most, but sailors are above all else superstitious and each member of the crew went through his own routine for good luck. But all together, they were not sure it would be enough to protect them from whatever evil awaited them.

Keeping his eyes forward, Captain Edward Kenway did his best to keep his own nerves from fraying. Though not a superstitious sort, Kenway had seen things as an assassin that his own crew could never have imagined but even this was getting to him.

Ever since that day weeks ago, when the crew first sailed near the island, Edward heard something akin to singing. Singing alone would not have startled him if it wasn’t for the fact that the song, hauntingly beautiful, stirred in him a measure of longing he had never felt before. Feelings he thought he had buried in the recesses of his heart came up to the surface, faces of lost loves filled his view, voices he hadn’t heard in years filled his ears calling to him and it took everything Edward had to keep his composure and to sail the Jackdaw safely away.

The crew had all heard something as well, some not as strongly as Edward had. The wiser ones brushed it off as nothing more than being at sea too long, while others found themselves wondering if it would be wiser to just leave Kenway’s service at the next port. Though they all heard it, no one dared to admit it, not to each other or to their Captain when he asked later.

It might have been the end of it if not for that first night in port Edward had asked around about the island. According to the locals, there was a legend about a group of Sirens that lived on the island hundreds of years ago.

There wasn’t a sailor alive that didn’t know of the sirens. How they all had wings, how they lured sailors to their deaths with their songs. In the different taverns, Edward heard stories of sailors who would go to the island to see what was there. None were ever heard from again.

Edward himself had heard the tales over the years. Occasionally he wondered if there was any truth to them, after all he had discovered such fanciful things in this time that he even he had learned to not dismiss such things out of hand.

The more he heard the stories the more that song remained in his mind until one day he had enough and decided that the Jackdaw would sail to the island and learn the truth once and for all.

It had taken a fair amount of bribing the crew to take on this job. It had taken Edward digging into his own private funds to do so and on the condition that they would be given extra leave at their next stop. Edward felt he had gotten off easy getting the crew to come along, but unbeknownst to him, Adewale had taken to securing a few other items to give the crew incentive to come along.

A few hundred yards from the shore, Edward and the crew brought the Jackdaw to a halt. A whale boat had been prepped and lowered for Edward to take the rest of the way. He had offered extra to anyone who might wish to come along but no man was willing to join him.

As he let go of the wheel Adewale, his quartermaster pulled Edward aside and asked softly, “Are you sure about this Kenway?”

“Well we didn’t sail all the way here for nothing Ade. Might as well see it through,” Kenway noted, his voice betraying a bit of his nervousness.

“Do you honestly expect to find anything there?” Ade gestured toward the island.

“I don’t know what to expect Ade. All I know is that if I don’t look, it’s not going to leave me.” Edward confessed as he stepped away. “Make sure the crew doesn’t leave me here.”

“Keep what I gave you close Captain.” Ade warned.

As he walked to the whale boat, Edward noted that the crew was watching him closely. None said a word, but all privately wondered if this would be the last time that they would see their captain. Edward had planned to take a handful of them with him to explore the island, but no one was willing to go with him.

“Don’t look so down lads. I’ll only be a moment.” Edward joked though he felt anything but humorous. Climbing in, he signaled for it to be lowered and soon, he was on his way.

The crew, watching Edward make his way to the island, knew now that all they could do was wait. What made it a bit easier were the bits of wax and cloth that their quartermaster had given each of them with the order that they were to use them if they heard anything unusual. Adewale himself didn’t think there was anything to the old stories, after all, such stories were commonplace. But he was a practical man and giving the items to the crew was the one way to ensure that they would see this job through.

Rowing the boat, Edward kept an ear out, but no song could be heard. As he neared the beach, even he was beginning to wonder if what he had heard was just nothing more than his mind playing tricks on him. But here he was, even if there were no sirens to be found, perhaps there would be other treasures instead.

Pulling the boat onto land, Edward looked about and saw ahead of him a path carved out of a group of trees. With a sense of foreboding, Edward started down the path, hoping it would lead somewhere and not to a trap.

Near the middle of the island, surrounded by several stone walls was a large pool, the water a most beautiful shade of blue. Underneath the pool itself was a large cavern, formed ages ago. The cavern was home to several creatures, some that were known to be real, one that was believed to be a myth.

That very creature floating freely near the surface, was awakening from its slumber. Eager to begin the day the creature swam up to the surface and climbed out of the pool, wondering as it always did if any would dare to come near the island.

Ships sailing near the island had been few and far between. Except for the last ship that had passed by days ago, the creature had guessed that many were doing their best to avoid the island. Though they had sensed the presence of many sailors on that ship and had gone out to the ledge and called out to it, the ship sailed past, leaving the creature alone once again.

Over the centuries of guarding the island, the creature had watched as the vessels changed over time. They watched how the ships grew larger and now had more vicious ways to destroy each other, ways that were louder than thunder. So many of their kind had wandered too far from the island out to the ships and had not returned. So, the creature remained, the last of their kind, where they were safe.

The creature had not been out of the water long before they sensed something in the air. Instantly they could tell that a large vessel was nearby, filled with many sailors. Not only was it nearby, but it had stopped near the island itself. The creature was about to make its way to see the ship when it heard noises, noises coming from the trees.

“So, one has dared to come forth.”

As the creature slid back down into the water, it kept a look out for which sailor had been foolish enough to step foot on the island. It wouldn’t have long to wait.

To Edward, it seemed as if he had been walking along the path for hours. Keeping an eye out for any other signs of life, Edward noted that he hadn’t seen any other animals since he stepped foot on the island. No rats, no birds, no sounds of animal life, unlike any other island anywhere. The only sounds to be heard was the sounds of the wind, rustling through the trees. Finally, ahead Edward could see an opening and keeping alert, he made his way towards it, hoping he would find some form of life.

Soon the creature spotted someone coming out from the trees. Still hidden mostly bellow the water’s surface, it looked over the man carefully, stared in wonder at its odd garments, far different than most sailors they had seen. The man was tall, had dark blonde hair, skin that had seen much of the sun and was built stronger than most sailors. The man looked and moved much like a hunter, its senses alert for any signs of movement.

“What kind of man is this?”

Keeping their eyes on him, they waited for him to call for more men. But he did not. As he walked around taking in all that was in the clearing, the creature noted the curious look in his eyes. Eyes that were a bit of blue and green, much like the sea.

“He does have lovely eyes. I wish I could see them up close.” The creature admitted “And he is a handsome sort. But handsome or not, he is here. I must be careful. “

They knew what they should do, what the elders had always warned them to do when a sailor came to the island: sing to them and lure them to the pool and drown them.

But the creature did not.

Something about this one made them hesitate. They could sense that whomever this man was, he was different than most. He carried more than most with him. Raising a hand out of the water, the creature reached out to him so that they might know what he carried in his heart.

It was more than they could ever imagine.

Faces of those torn away from the man flashed before its eyes. Faces of those who lives he took. So many loves, one redheaded, another one dark haired. So many regrets, so many secrets, so much blood on his hands. A man driven to seek things that most would never know about and fewer would ever possess. No matter how much he lost, he still searched and still hoped to become something he could never be. All this they saw and heard, along with a name.

Bringing their hand down, it was clear to the creature that this man, this one was far more dangerous than most. He might have possessed some good in him, more than he might realize but the creature knew that if he had resisted them before, he might resist this time. Sinking back down further into the water, the creature hoped he would leave of his own accord and not return.

Edward’s attention was captured by the sound of splashing water. Looking over to the large pool, he caught just a glimpse of movement on the surface and carefully began to make his way over to investigate it. Seeing that there was an opening on one side, Edward walked over to the edge, knelt and watched closely, wondering what could be lurking below in the darkness.

Below the surface the creature watched Edward, wondering what he might do next. Even though they were underwater, with Edward being so close, they could feel the regret, anger, and longing in his heart, so much of it, that it quickly became overwhelming and made them start to fade away.

Quickly seeing more signs of movement, Edward thrust a hand into the water and felt around for any signs of life. Feeling something solid, he pulled at it and quickly realized how heavy it was. Reaching in with his other hand, he pulled as hard as he could, and soon lifted something out of the water and onto the rocks. Leaning over, Edward to his shock saw that he had pulled not something, but someone.

That someone was human in appearance, with long dark hair, eerily pale skin, with eyes that shone like emeralds. The figure they possessed was one of the shapeliest Edward had ever seen and for a moment, Edward stared in silence as the naked beauty wiped the water from her face and felt his cheeks flush red.

“Fuck me.” He said, not realizing for a moment that he said it.

It took but a moment for her to realize what had happened. Looking around, she found herself face to face with the man and quickly fearing that he would capture her and drag her back to his ship, yanked herself free from him from him and slid back into the water as she swam towards the center, she looked back on Edward, wondering if he would jump in after her.

“Easy there, lass! I’ve no wish to harm you” Edward said calling out to her, raising his hands up hoping that would calm her down.

Edward walked over to the edge and sat down. Looking her over, several questions filled Edwards mind. Breaking the silence Edward asked gently “What’s your name, lass?”

No reply.

“How long have you been here?” Edward asked. No answer came forth.

She wasn’t sure what to do. Despite the man assuring her that he intended no harm, she wasn’t quite convinced. Closing her eyes, a moment, she raised a hand out to Edward, to see if he was telling the truth.

She felt anxiousness. She felt a bit of fear mixed with a great amount of curiosity. She felt many things emanating from him, but ill intent was not among them. Somewhat reassured, she lowered her hand and opened her eyes again.

“Can you speak lass?” Edward asked, greatly curious by her actions.

“I can.”

Edwards eyes instantly went wide, for the voice he heard was unlike anything he could have imagined, as if several angels were speaking at once.

“How..how are you doing that?” Edward asked stammering.

“Doing what, Edward James Kenway?” She replied, gaining a bit more of her courage.

“How can you…wait.how do you know my name?!” Edward said, his face going pale, wondering if he was imagining things.

“I know many things about you.” She replied simply, unnerving Edward even further.

A part of him wondered if he should just pack up and run, return to the ship and not speak of it again, but having spent the last few weeks being haunted by it, he knew he should see things through.

“What are you lass?” He asked, almost fearing the answer. “Some sort of seer?”

“σειρήνα” She replied in Greek. “What you sailors call a Siren”

“A Siren?” Edward asked, disbelieving.

“Yes.”

“No…Sirens don’t exist” Edward said shaking his head.

“Except Captain that we do.” She replied.

“I thought you lot had wings, that you played songs on lutes….” Edward said, his voice betraying his nervousness.

“As you can see, Captain I’ve no wings.” She said, raising she arms out, with a small smile. “And I’ve no lute.”

“Prove it.” Edward challenged.

With a small smile, she took a deep breath and began to sing.

Instantly Edward recognized the song that had given him so many sleepless nights and stirred so many things in his heart and soul. As he listened, he still tried to convince himself that none of this was real, but the longer he listened, the more he realized that he couldn’t deny it.

“So, it’s true.” He murmured in shock.

“Yes, it is Captain”

After a few more moments of silence

“Are there more of you?” Edward said, regaining his senses.

“Not on this island, Captain.” She replied, a hint of sadness in her voice.

“So, it was just she who sang before.” Edward spoke. Recalling how none of the crew seemed to hear singing he asked “When we sailed near the island before? How was it that only I could hear you singing?” Edward asked curiously.

“Because, Captain, my song can only be heard by those with longing in their hearts. Even if your men didn’t admit it, they could hear it. Everyone longs for something, Captain. Some more than others.” She explained.

“Everyone? Does that include you?” Edward asked, somewhat teasingly.

“Perhaps it does.”

Chuckling lightly Edward inquired “So tell me, what does a Siren long for?”

“What could I long for?” She asked, raising her hands up.

“Oh, come on lass. You are here, alone on this beautiful island in the middle of God knows where. Uou trying to tell me that you don't long for something, anything?” Edward asked, waving his arms around.

Edwards words unexpectedly stung her. Having been alone for so long, so many years since the others had been killed, she was used to it. And with so few ships sailing near the island anymore, she expected to spend the rest of time alone.

“Oh, so you do?” Edward said, noting her hesitation.

“I inspire longing Captain, I can even sense it, but I don’t feel it” She lied.

“What do you feel then?” He inquired.

“I can feel happiness, anger, even curiosity I suppose.”

“Is curiosity the reason you haven’t killed me?” Edward joked.

“How do you mean?”

“Well isn’t the whole purpose of the Siren’s call is to lure the likes of me to my death?” Edward said, recalling more of the old stories.

“How do you know I won’t still?” She replied, narrowing her eyes a bit.

“If you had intended that, you would have pulled me into the water with you.” Edward replied evenly.

“Fair enough Captain.”

“So, tell me lass, is it curiosity?”

Thinking she might as well admit it, she replied “It is. It’s been years since anyone has come this close to the island, since another has stepped foot on it. I wanted to know what sort of a man would knowingly do so.”

“And what sort of man am I?” Edward wondered.

“A man who carries too much longing in his heart.”

“And what would you know of my heart?” Edward lightly growled.

“Enough to know you long for things you can never have back. Such as she wife, Caroline. There is also another, Mary. Shall I continue?”

The look on Edward’s face, pale and disbelieving, as if he had been struck. It was enough to show that he didn’t want her to.

“I cannot help what I see or sense Captain. It is just part of what I am.” She replied with a bit of sympathy.

“Can you make it go away?” He asked. “The longing.”

She thought about it a moment. She knew that she could stir longing, perhaps even feed off it as others had before, but making it go away?

“I don’t know Captain. I’ve never tried.” She replied honestly, shaking her head. Having never gotten this close to another before, she had never had the chance to find out.

An idea suddenly came to Edward. “Would you? That is try?”

“You want me to try Captain? Why?” She asked, wide eyed at his suggestion.

“Because I am tired of feeling it.” He admitted. “And I’ve tried everything else to help me forget it.”

She didn’t have to read him to know what he was thinking. She knew he had already tried to lose himself in others before, all sailors did. It never worked, no matter how much they tried.

“What makes you think that laying with me will take it away?” She asked curiously. “Perhaps it will make it worse?”

“Because you can bring longing for and perhaps you can take it away.” He answered simply.

“And if it doesn’t work?”

“Then it doesn’t work.” He shrugged. “But would you?”

Something told her that this would be rather dangerous. If just being around Edward like this was enough to nearly overpower her senses, what would laying with him do.

Seducing sailors was not something to be taken lightly. Luring them with their voices was one thing, bedding them was quite another. The elders had always warned against it for it would make a siren too vulnerable. She heard many stories of how her fellow sirens had lain with others and how it had ended them. She had never had the chance to before and might not get it again.

“Very well Captain. Come join me in the water.” She replied gesturing to him, deciding there was no time like the present to start.

“You won’t sing for me? Make me come to you?” Edward asked teasingly.

“I’ve already done that Captain.” She replied, a bit cheekily.

Edward couldn’t believe what he was about to do. Sure, he had plenty of erotic adventures with others, but he had never had one present itself like this. He prided himself on experiencing everything that being a pirate and an assassin could offer and this was looking to be something even more unique. He had no idea if this would work, and even if it didn’t….

“Well, I’ve never had sex underwater before.” He thought to himself “This might very well be the first time.”

As Edward stood up, he stripped down slowly, first his weapons, the leather straps and then his clothes, she found she couldn’t turn away from him. He seemed to realize this, for after sliding out of his well-worn boots, he took his time undoing every buckle, every button slowly, just for the sake of watching her eyes go wider and her cheeks turn just a bit redder.

When he was finally done, revealing the muscles hard earned by his years at sea, down to only what the gods had blessed him with, fully erect and what he had chosen to etch into his skin, Edward stepped carefully into the pool, not knowing how deep it was. Once he was waist deep, he felt around again for any sign of trouble that might be hidden below, finding none, he went further out to her, eager to reach and experience her.

Lifting her hand once again, she reached out Edward to read him again. The closer he got to her, the more she could feel the longing in his heart and soul again. His heart was pounding so loudly that she was certain those outside the clearing could hear it. The voices that haunted his dreams, the faces that he saw everywhere, was as clear to her as he was, and she felt so overwhelmed at first, she wondered if she might fade out again.

As he neared the center, suddenly she felt something shift. The faces, the red head, the dark haired one, so clear she could reach out to them, trace the lines of their faces, cracked and peeled, the pieces falling away like ash and soon vanished. Their voices, ringing in Edward’s ears both enticing and torturous, were soon silenced, replaced by the sounds of only Edward moving closer to her.

The pieces that were once his loves soon came back together, forming a new picture in her mind. It wasn’t long before they formed an image, one of Edward with her in his arms, him doing things to her, things that she had only ever seen before in the hearts and minds of others.

His longing had shifted towards her and it was enough to make him forget about the others. Edward didn’t want to forget them, but in that moment, just the two of the, alone, he couldn’t think of anything except how much he wanted her, a creature that he never dreamed of being real and how much he hoped this would work.

Finally reaching her, both took a deep breath. Not having done this before, she was nervous that it would quickly fall apart, and her nervousness combined with Edward’s lust served to make her lose her concentration.

“Shall we lass?” Edward asked in a low, gentle voice, a voice that helped to soothe her a bit. Knowing that Edward did not wish to harm her, she raised her hands out of the water and brought them to his face. Edward responded by reaching out and wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her body against his. At the feel of his large, thick, pulsing cock against her stomach, she blushed a bit.

“Before we do this, can I know your name?” He asked softly, leaning his forehead against hers.

“Does it matter what it is?” She asked, her voice trembling a bit.

“Since you know mine…” Edward started to say before she brought her lips up to his, quickly silencing him. Wrapping her arms around Edwards neck, she held on tightly to him as she began to feel herself absorbing Edward’s lust, so much of it that she could literally taste it and in turn arousing her greatly as well, making her moan into his mouth.

Edward’s hands began to roam over her, eager to explore all her curves. Though his hands were rough from all his years at sea, she was surprised at how pleasurable his touch was, his skilled fingers making her shiver with delight and as Edward slid a hand down between the two of them, she nearly screamed aloud as a few of his fingers slid between her folds and inside her.

Breaking the kiss so that she might catch her breath, she kept her arms around Edward’s neck. Edward held her tightly against him with one hand while the other fingered her slowly, his thumb rubbing against her clit as he did so, sending waves of pleasure through her and making her thrash about.

“Too much for you, lass?” Edward asked hoarsely, stopping for a moment.

“No, keep going”

Edward quickly obliged, delighting in the sounds of her moaning at his touch. Desiring to hear more, Edward buried his face in her neck, leaving rough kisses all up and down, from her shoulder to her jaw.

“I thought I was… supposed to be taking your longing away Captain.” She said, breathlessly, barely able to think as Edward kept at her.

“You are, lass” Edward spoke against her skin, his hot breath giving her goosebumps.

Still feeling his thick cock against her stomach, she took a hand and reached down to it. Marveling at how hard he was, she let her fingers run over every inch of it and as she reached the base of it, wrapped her hand around it and pulled on it gently, enough to make Edward stop what he was doing.

Edward took hold of her and pushed her through the water, up against one of the stone walls. Taking her hand and placing it on his cock once more, he purred “Keep going lass.”

While she worked his dick, stroking him with long movements that made him shudder, Edward brought his mouth back to hers, his kisses more eager than before. Sliding a few fingers back inside, Edward’s pace soon matched hers.

Pinned against the wall, Edward’s lips still locked with hers, she felt herself almost drunk with lust. The longer he fingered her, the more his tongue played with hers, the less she was able to concentrate. Soon she couldn’t tell the difference between his energy and hers, she was stirred up so much. He just seemed to get harder and harder in her hands and as wonderful as his fingers felt, she wanted more than that.

Edward did as well. As he went to move himself so that he might fuck her, he felt along the stone wall that there was nothing for him take a hold of. Glancing to the sides, he saw an opening between the walls near them and began to pull her towards it.

Reaching the opening, Edward picked her up and carried her out of the pool. Finding a grassy spot away from the rocks, Edward laid her down gently and after taking a moment to marvel again at her perfect form, climbed in between her legs. Taking hold of her hips, he pulled her up to him and grabbing a hold of his cock, moved the head of it up and down through her folds, making her ache even more for him. 

Edward didn’t know if the crew could her moaning for him but a part of him hoped they did. After another moment of teasing her, of watching her writhe beneath him, he brought the head of his cock to her opening, sliding inch by inch of himself in slowly till he was all the way in and he quickly began a steady pace, holding tightly to her hips.

Her opening, warm and tight around his cock felt so wonderful that at first, Edward felt he might cum right away. Within a few moments, he had felt her start to throb around him and not wanting to end too quickly, he slowed his pace a bit, pulling himself almost out a few times before thrusting back in.

“Why…have you..” She asked between breaths.

Reaching his arms under her, Edward lowered himself and brought his head between her breasts. Covering each one with kisses, he brought his mouth up to one of her nipples, running his tongue over it, making it hard before sucking on it. He played with each one evenly, stopping only to enjoy the look on her face when he would begin playing with them again.

Once he had his fill of them, he kissed his way up her neck and to her mouth, whispering “I want to enjoy you as long as I can lass.” Kissing her once more, Edward kept at his pace. Between kisses, he would bite at and pull her lips, doing all he could to make her move beneath him.

The hunger she felt from him was more than she could ever have imagined. She could feel that he was holding some of himself back, if only so things wouldn’t end. She tried to think of anything that might slow the throbbing in her center, but nothing worked. Getting hotter by the moment, and feeling her legs begin to shake, she felt she might faint.

In desperate need of air, she brought her hands up to Edward’s chest and pushed up. With him still hanging on to her, she rolled over on top of him. Realizing she now had him pinned and grinning at the sight of Edward now under her sway, she placed her hands onto his chest and rolling her hips, rode him as hard as she could, digging her nails into his chest, making him cry out.

Watching her ride him, feeling her throb even faster made Edward’s own climax speed up. As he bucked his hips, he grabbed a hold of hers and held on tight, hoping he wouldn’t cum before she did.

Wanting more of his energy, she lowered herself for another kiss. Edward raised himself up to meet her half way, still holding on to her. As their lips met, she wrapped her arms around his neck and with one last movement, came all over Edward’s cock, just as Edward emptied himself into her, shuddering as he did so.

Feeling tired, Edward let go of her and laid back down on the ground. While he took a moment to catch his breath, he glanced back up at her, still flush from what they had just done and marveled at how even more beautiful she looked. Edward had certainly enjoyed himself and her and silently wondered if she had.

For her part, she had enjoyed herself, far more than she ever expected to. Knowing what she knew now, she was curious to see if it had worked. She then leaned forward, putting her hands to the ground. “So, tell me Captain, do you still feel longing?” She asked gently.

“The only thing I feel now lass is spent.” Edward said, laughing lightly as he reached up and moved a strand of hair away from her face. Looking deep into her eyes for the first time he said, “I still can’t fathom that you are real.”

“Why? After all that you have seen and done?” She asked curiously, recalling the visions from before.

“I suppose I thought nothing could surprise me anymore.” Edward admitted quietly. “Good to know I still can be.”

Placing a hand over his heart, she read him again. She could feel at that moment was some contentment, along with the feeling of a great weight having been lifted from his shoulders. There was still some longing in him, which would always stay with him, but there was nothing to be done for it.

Edward watched her as she read him, saw up close how her eyes glowed a bit when she did so.

“What do you see lass?” He asked.

“Do you honestly wish to know?”

Edward nodded yes.

“It didn’t work, Captain” She replied sadly. “I am sorry.”

Edward shrugged. He knew it was a long shot.

“It may still be there, but you did help me forget about it a bit. More than anyone else ever has.” He confessed, sitting back up and wrapping his arms around her, making her smile a bit.

“So, tell me lass, have I satisfied your curiosity?”

“You have Captain.” She said gently. “For the most part.”

“Oh? What are you still curious about?” He asked with a devilish smile.

“What all else you can do.”

“I think I can show you lass” Edward smirked as he brought her back in for several kisses, making her sigh a bit.

“Kore.” She whispered between them.

“What?”

“My name is Kore.”

After what had seemed like an eternity to the crew, one of them spotted the whaleboat heading towards them. Calling out commands, the crew eagerly waited to know what had happened on the island and as soon as they saw that their Captain was alive and well on the boat, they cheered, not only glad of his safe return, but that it meant they could finally leave.

As Edward stepped back onto the Jackdaw, each member of his crew pelted him with questions. Saying that he would tell them later, he gave the commands for them to head to the next port.

As he took the wheel from Ade, Ade noted his demeanor. Edward was at first glance unhurt and the nervousness he had displayed before seemed to have disappeared.

“Did you find anything Kenway?” He asked.

“I did Ade.” Edward replied, thinking back on Kore.

“What did you find?”

Turning the wheel of the ship, Edward said smiling “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you Ade. Let’s get a move on.”

As they sailed away, Edward wondered if he would ever return to the island. Making a note to write about it later, Edward called out to his crew, eager to see what he would find next.

From a nearby cliff, Kore watched as the Jackdaw sailed off into the distance. She didn’t know if Edward would ever return, or if another sailor would dare to come onto the island. She was alone again, but for now, she was content.

Going back to the pool, Kore slid back down into the water, back into the darkness. As she did so, she felt a strange movement in her core, one that she had never felt before and one she knew from the old stories could only mean one thing.

“I am not the last one, anymore.”


End file.
